From Me To You
by Deminos
Summary: AU. BDSM PWP. Valentines Day was so tough on him. Feliciano had always had trouble when it came to figuring out what to get. At least he got it right this year. Rated M for a reason so please do not read if you are uncomfortable with the rating.


From Me To You.

My first Hetalia fic is dedicated to Ren-a-gayed.

AU. BDSM PWP. Valentines Day was so tough on him. Feliciano had always had trouble when it came to figuring out what to get. At least he got it right this year.

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed as he loosened the tie from his neck. He glanced over at the clock that resided on the wall and then stretched. He didn't notice but both males and females alike nearby ogled him as he did so. Taut muscles flexed and moved underneath the perfectly ironed white shirt. A stray tress of blond hair fell free of its tightly slicked back confines and Ludwig brushed it back.<p>

It was almost time to go home. His sky blue eyes shone with a gentle tenderness as he thought about who was waiting for him. He had never thought that an anal uptight bastard like himself would be able to find someone like Feliciano. The tiny Italian had been freakishly annoying at first. Clinging to him like a parasite to its host, but he had grown fond of Feli and fondness soon turned into love. Now he couldn't imagine his life without his pasta loving lover.

Today was Valentines Day and all he wanted to do was to rush home and spend time with Feli but there was work to be done. To Ludwig's satisfaction it had, a neat pile of completed paperwork was neatly stacked upon his desk and everything from pens to the stapler was in its proper place and order. He glanced at the clock again. Only 5 minutes left.

"Yo West!" Called out a heavy, deep voice. Ludwig turned around to see his elder brother. The other German was walking up to him at a rapid pace. Gilbert was the complete opposite to his younger brother. His white hair was messy and short. He didn't wear a tie and his white shirt was already rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons at the front had been left undone. He was also very arrogant and crass in nature, unlike the more quiet and firm Ludwig. Surprisingly though the two siblings got along quite well. They also looked drop dead gorgeous in a strangely... erotic way whenever they were close to one another. The sight was mouthwatering.

Gilbert slapped his brother on the shoulder. His ruby eyes gleamed with excitement. "Wanna go drinking with me tonight? I found a place that has really awesome beer."

Ludwig brushed the hand off and shook his head. "No thanks", he said gruffly.

"Why the fuck not?" Gilbert scowled.

Ludwig took off his glasses and and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gil, language! Also, it's Valentines Day remember? I told you I would be spending it with Feli."

Gilbert sighed. "No fair West. You were meant to help me pick up chicks today. Tell them how awesome I am!"

"I'm sure you won't have a problem doing that yourself." Ah... It was time. Ludwig began to pack his things into his briefcase.

"I know how awesome I am. I just need you to tell the hot babes how awesome I am. If I tell them myself then I'll just come off as douchy... And that lowers the chance of getting laid ya know?"

"Yes, yes, yes." To be honest Ludwig wasn't really listening. He Just wanted to go home! Feli was waiting for him!

"Oi. How dare you ignore the awesome me?" Gilbert made a exasperated motion with his hands and sighed melodramatically. "I guess you don't care bout lil' ol' me and how my sex life is anymore. Since you get laid regularly, which isn't fair by the way."

Ludwig blushed a heavy red and spluttered. "Gilbert!" he whispered loudly. "Stop saying such embarrassing things in the workplace you idiot!" he spoke in rapid German.

Gilbert just smirked and continued to speak in English. "But it's true isn't it West? My dear little brother has grown up and flourished into a man."

If it was possible Ludwig turned a darker shade of pink. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert's smirk changed to full blown laughter. He patted Ludwig's back. "Sorry West. You know how fun it is to tease you." He wiped away a happy tear. "Anyways! Since you're ditching me to get laid I guess I'll head off without you." Gilbert sprinted away before Ludwig could yell at him again.

Ludwig sighed. Why was his older brother such an idiot? One day he was going to get into deep trouble if he continued being the way he was. Ah well, even if he was an idiot. Ludwig knew that at the end of the day Gilbert would alway have his back no matter what happened. They were brothers after all.

Finishing packing up Ludwig waved goodbye to his other co-workers and left the building. His smile that had been tender before had now twisted into a rather cruel grin. His normally light blue eyes darkened into a more lustful and sadistic shade. He couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

><p>Ludwig stood in front of his house. Already he could feel his blood boiling and his breathing quickened ever so slightly. Normally Feli would open the door for him and he would be greeted with the warm smile that he so adored. But tonight was very different. Ludwig took out the keys in his pocket and let himself in.<p>

The house was as normal as always. Everything was spotless and clean. The cream colored walls and gentle brown furniture gave off a homey feel. Bookshelves stood against the wall. Many of them were either DIY or recipe books. However one shelf was dedicated entirely to pasta. Normally the scent of a homemade meal would waft across the threshold but tonight the small dinning table was void of food.

Ludwig took off his shoes and set his briefcase by the door. He headed to their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and a slither of light shone through. The tall blond walked in and what he saw had his mouth watering and the front of his pants tightened immensely.

The Italian's hands were cuffed to the black brass frame of their bed. His eyes were covered by a strip of crimson silk, the fabric moist with tears. He was naked and fully erect. Too bad he couldn't cum. A red leather cock ring was strapped snuggly to the base of his cock as well as under the head. Another ring was fitted around his soft sacs. Precum dribbled out from the slit and ran down the stiff length. The fluid falling upon his thighs and the bed sheets. Feli's sun kissed skin was flushed and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He moaned softly in frustration.

Ludwig licked his lips at the delectable sight. He took off his tie, coat and shirt. Being the neat freak he was he set them down neatly on the bedside table. The German sat down and the bed gave way under the weight. Feliciano stiffened slightly and Ludwig caressed his face, tucking away a stray lock of brown hair that had fallen over the blindfold. "Feli I'm home."

'Mnphf!' The Italian squirmed a bit but it was useless as his legs had also been bound to the bed. He let out a tiny whimper and nuzzled Ludwig's hand, the coolness of it soothed his heated skin.

The German smirked, his hand trailing lower, gentle and teasing as he touched skin. He reached a pink nipple and tweaked it, rolling it between his index finger and thumb.

"Nhgh!" Feliciano moaned, he could feel his arousal dripping out more precum and the feeling was so good and yet so frustrating. He wanted so badly just to cry out and beg but the gag ball within his mouth stopped him from saying anything other than making muffled noise.

Ludwig continued to play with the nipple, making sure it turned a dark pink. He chuckled softly at Feliciano's moans and brought his hand up the Italian's mouth. "How dirty, doing this all day." Ludwig coated his fingers in the saliva that had ran out of the holes on the ball gag and down Feli's chin. The blond returned his attention to the other nipple. Slicking it up and teasing it just like he did it's twin. "Such a slut. You should be punished yes?"

Feliciano groaned, not knowing if he wanted to pull away or draw closer towards the torturous touch. Without his sight everything was heightened and he could hear the thundering of his own heart.

Ludwig traveled lower, by now he was practically hunched over the brunet. His hand grasped gently at the swollen cock that was a deep pink. Feliciano let off a muffled yelp and began to thrust into Ludwig's grip but his movement was very limited. He whimpered when Ludwig let go. Instead the blond began to fiddle with the red vibrator that was currently buzzing within the Italian.

Feliciano cried out when Ludwig began to move the vibrator. He could feel the object being pulled out and thrust back into him at a slow torturous place.

"Look how wet you are." The German aimed the the vibrator at the Italian's sweet spot and Feliciano bucked into the touch. The sound of metal clanking rang throughout the room. "Do you want to speak my pet?"

The brunet nodded his head rapidly and almost instantly the gag was removed. A thread of saliva connected his lips to the gag ball before breaking off. "Uwah... Ha...ha..." Feliciano moved his jaw from side to side thankful for the new found freedom. He still wasn't able to see but it was a start at least. "Lud...Ludwig... P-please..." he didn't know what he was begging for but he was begging for _something_.

Ludwig just smirked, his sadistic side creeping up from the surface. He moved the vibrator more, aiming perfectly for that sweet spot over and over again. Resting on his heels he used his other hand to gently grasp and massage the leaking cock. The velvet hardness feeling pleasant in his hand.

"Ludwig! Nghn. No..." whined the Italian. He bucked his hips and began to pant. He felt so close. If only Ludwig would take those rings off! "Ah! Lu..Lu.. Ngh...".

Ludwig could feel his hard on throbbing painfully at the front of his jeans. The noises that Feli made didn't help his problem either. He pressed his thumb at the tip and rubbed harshly at the slit. The shrill pleasured yelp that came from the brunet had his cock twitching.

The pleasure was killing him! Feliciano couldn't decide whether he was gonna drown from the pleasure or burn from the searing heat. He could feel his body shudder, the need to cum becoming unbearable.

Ludwig could feel the tremors and knew what was soon about to happen. Deciding to take pity on his lover he began to take off the straps very slowly.

Feliciano relaxed only a sliver when the straps came off be but he began to thrash and bucked his hips madly and Ludwig began to jerk him off quickly and efficiently.

"Lud...Luwig! Please!" Feliciano begged but he wasn't really sure what he was begging for. He could feel the pleasure coiling up into a tight bundle of maddening pleasure.

"You know what to call me." Said Ludwig with a satisfied smirk, his hand was beginning to become slick with the Italian's juices and he used his other hand to keep Feli from bucking his hips.

"Master!" wailed the brunet, his eyes flashed white and stars erupted in his vision. Pleasure wracked his body and made his toes curl. "Ah..ah.." his mouth was opened as he panted and he wanted to say something but he couldn't think.

Ludwig admired his handiwork. His Feliciano was so fucking sexy as he began to ride out his orgasm. 'My lovely little sex slave.' The blond licked the cum that coated his fingers. Now for the best part.

The German undid the cuffs that had restrained Feliciano's legs. Without saying anything he lifted Feli's legs till his thighs touched his belly, took out the vibrator and swiftly entered the brunet.

"Uwahn! Ah!" Feliciano gasped and moaned at the sudden feeling of being filled to the brim and he panted. "Ludwig...master..." another groan. "M- more..." he tried to push back onto the blond but his arms where still bound and Ludwig continued to keep a firm grip on the back of his thighs.

"So slutty, having a vibrator in your wet hole all day and still so fucking tight." Ludwig pulled out and thrust back into the velvet heat.

"Nghn, O-only for you... Yah!" Ludwig pounded in and out of him again.

The German continued to slowly but powerfully enter and thrust into the Italian. The sound of metal cuffs clanking along with Feliciano's pitiful and wanton cries made him that much hotter. With a trembling hand Ludwig fiddled with the knot of the blindfold and slipped it off.

Brown eyes that were so loving and warm were revealed, moist with tears and gleaming with lust. The sight of those eyes with those softly flushed cheeks and bruised lips almost had the German cumming right there and then. Thank god he had more skill than that.

"Mein Gott, Feli you're so sexy my little love." Ludwig continued his thrusts, lips meeting to kiss the brunet every now and then. Soon the sound of metal clanking, panting and the sound of hot flesh against hot flesh filled the room.

"Master, h-harder, faster. Please!" he wanted to come again. Every thrust that Ludwig made hit his sweet spot over and over again and pleasure once again began to knot at the pit of his stomach. "Nghn..."

Ludwig's thrust picked up its pace and soon the bed began to creak slightly at the force. A drop of sweat ran down his temple, off his cheek and dropped onto Feliciano. The friction of their flesh was so good but they weren't close enough for the blond's liking. It took a lot of will power but Ludwig stopped and almost came at the whimper the Feli made at the loss of moment. Thank god he didn't though.

Ludwig repositioned Felis legs and wrapped them around his waist. He thought for a moment and then decided to undo the cuff that were binding the brunets hands. Immediately sun kissed arms wound themselves the blond's slender and masculine neck.

"Ah!" Feliciano gasped at the new position and dug his face near the crook of Ludwig's neck. With the new position they were in his rock hard erection was pressed in between his and Ludwig's stomach. Feeling slightly bad that he had been so well pleasured tonight and wanting to return the favor Feli began to tense his inner muscles in a steady rhythm.

"Feli..." Ludwig groaned and panted. Feliciano's cute little hole was sucking and pulling on him so tightly. God it felt so good. The German began his movement again and unlike before his pace was much more quicker and erratic. Pressure built into his belly and and he clenched his fists into the bed sheets. The pain of Feliciano gripping the hair on the base of his neck heightened his pleasure.

"Feli!" groaned Ludwig as he spilled his seed into the brunet. He pounded into Feliciano a couple more times, his cock being milked for all it was worth by Feli's inner muscles.

"Ludwig!" The tiny Italian cried out in pleasure as he came and spent himself on their stomachs. He gripped onto Ludwig for a few breaths more before his arms began lax and he fell limply onto the bed.

Ludwig managed to roll over before he crushed Feliciano with his large build. He tucked the brunet within his arms and kissed his temple.

They both tried to catch their breaths, held within each others arms. It was a tender moment where words were not needed to express what they felt for each other.

"Mein gott Feli, I cant believe you let me do that." Ludwig sat up and the blanket pooled around his tapered waist. His blond hair that was so tame before now fell in messy locks across his forehead and he tried to brush them back but failed miserably.

Feliciano stared at his lover for a minute. Those messy locks, teal eyes, elegant nose and masculine lips made Ludwig look so sexy.

"Ve~ Its not as if it hurt. It felt really good!" Feli straddled the Germans lap and began to nuzzle his neck.

Despite the raw, passionate lovemaking they had before a rather innocent blush tinged the blond's face at the loving gesture.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feli's waist. "You even called me master." The pink blushed deepened in shade.

Feli began to nip at Ludwig's bare neck and shoulder. Ludwig was his as much as he belonged to Ludwig. "It was fun, really. We should try it again sometime."

That perked the German up. He looked at his lover in surprise and anticipation. "Really?"

'Ve~ really~ ah... Not anytime soon though.' Feli held up his hands sheepishly and a slight bruise could be seen on his wrists.

Instantly feeling bad Ludwig took the hands and kissed the brunet's wrists. "Sorry", he mumbled.

"It's no problem at all... It's just..."

"Just?'

"How do you suppose I explain them to my fratello?"

"Urgh." Ludwig paled at the thought of Feliciano's older sibling. Lovino was so over protective it was rather scary. It didn't help much that he hated the German's guts and often called him 'potato bastard.'

"Ah! I can tell him I accidentally cuffed myself when I found them in your BDSM beastiality porn stash!"

"Feli!"

The Italian laughed and kissed the German on his cheek. He didn't care if anyone else couldn't see it. His Ludwig was kind and caring to him and that was all that mattered. "Just kidding, I'll think of something."

"Thanks..." Ludwig hugged his lover tightly before he let go. "Aren't you hungry? You spent almost the whole day..ah.. Distracted."

Feli laughed, Ludwig was normally such a conservative man but he was such an animal in bed. The contrast between the two personalities were so polar opposite it was adorable and amusing. The Italians inner thoughts were interrupted when his stomach growled loudly. "Ve... Now that you mention it I guess I am hungry."

"Will you use what I got you for Valentines Day?"

Instantly Feliciano's eyes lit up in utter joy and he practically leaped out of the bed...only to fall flat on his face.

"Ludwig...", whimpered the brunet, his eyes beginning to water with tears. He had completely forgotten that his legs were pretty much useless after the sex they just had.

Instantly the blond was by his side.

"I'm here, I'm here." Ludwig picked the smaller male up bridal style and sighed. "What would you do without me?"

"Ve~ die in a ditch while holding a white flag?"

"Idiot, why would you be holding a white flag?" The German shook his head but a gentle smile could clearly be seen on his lips.

"Ve! Ludwig! This is not the way to the kitchen!"

"Shower first, then food."

"No! FOOD ALWAYS COMES FIRST."

Ludwig continued to ignore Feli's cries and headed towards the bathroom. God he was so lucky, so god-damned lucky.

Whilst the two lovers were taking a shower. Feli temporary forgot about the limited edition, newest model, state of the art pasta maker that was currently on the kitchen counter top. The machine was wrapped in red and white ribbons. A tiny note was scribbled with the words. 'Happy Valentines. I love you.'

THE END

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you readers enjoyed the fic and reviews would be nice. Also, I didnt know if I was meant to use blonde or blone but since SpellCheck said blond I used that. Have a pleasant daynight and thank you for reading. :3


End file.
